


What Am I (If Not Your Enemy I’ll Be Your Friend)

by Nolfalvrel, Socially_inept_bean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, New ERA Birthday Reverse Big Bang, Sibling Bonding, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolfalvrel/pseuds/Nolfalvrel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/Socially_inept_bean
Summary: Sixty knew he was better than Connor. So why didn’t it seem that way? No time to figure that out when a two bitter androids come looking for revenge.
Relationships: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: New ERA Discord: Reverse Big Bang





	What Am I (If Not Your Enemy I’ll Be Your Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Detroit: New Era!

“Hey Connor! Great job earlier!” Beside him, Connor turned to smile at the officer. Sixty continued to glare at the table.

“Thank you, Officer Miller.” _What a suck up_ , Sixty thought bitterly, shooting a side glare at Miller. 

“I’ll see you later,” the officer said, smiling as he walked past the two androids.

“Goodbye. Have a good day.” _He’s so weird and stiff. What is Mill even congratulating him for anyway? What’s so great about Connor?_

“Is something wrong, Sixty?”

“No,” he replies shortly. He could practically feel Connor scanning him, and he looked away uncomfortably.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then. We should get back to work.” Connor stood up, sliding his case file off the table and into his hand.

“Whatever,” Sixty muttered, crossing his arms. He glanced over at his desk from his spot in the break room, ultimately deciding to spend a few more minutes sulking.

He glanced out into the bullpen again, this time seeing Lieutenant Anderson slide into his chair across from Connor’s.

“Great job on the scene earlier, Con. The lady told me to thank you for her.” Connor smiled.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” he replied. The human rolled his eyes.

“You’re really getting good at this whole ‘empathy’ thing, you know that?” The android shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

“I don’t really know what I did, exactly,” he admitted sheepishly.

“You did good, is what you did,” the Lieutenant responded with a warm smile.

 _‘Did good’?_ Sixty thought. _What part of that is good? He was inefficient. If I’d been there I would’ve been better._

 _What makes you better than him?_ Sixty glared at the table for a few moments.

 _I follow my programming. I bet Connor would’ve solved the case faster if he hadn’t stopped to reassure that woman,_ he thought to himself smugly. _I’m more efficient than Connor because he doesn’t listen to his programming, they’ll see it soon enough, and then I’ll be better than him._

  
  


“Sixty, are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting strange all day.” The android in question crossed his arms, looking away from Connor’s concerned face. He stared at the sidewalk beneath them as they walked home.

“I told you, I’m fine, Connor. Stop worrying about me. It’s getting pretty annoying.” He heard a sigh.

An arm wrapped itself around his midsection and _pulled_ . Sixty twisted in the impossibly tight grip, and his elbow made contact with something _hard_ , making his captor grunt. He continued to struggle, limbs flailing in an attempt to get in another hit, but couldn’t manage anything.

He looked around for Connor, seeing him in a similar situation, though having slightly less difficulty. The RK800 across from him wrapped his foot around the inside of his captor’s leg and pulled. The sound of a head smashing against brick filled the alley, and as they fought a blue stain was revealed on the wall. _An android_ , he thought. That at least somewhat lessened his embarrassment. 

Suddenly something was being shoved into his neck port, making him gasp as foreign programs ran through his HUD.

INITIATING PROGRAM: _RVG_

OVERRIDE? ( **Y/N** )

> **Y**

INITIATING OVERRIDE. . .

OVERRIDE FAILED

SHUTTING DOWN: WIRELESS COMMUNICATION, MOTOR CONTROL, VISUAL ANALYSIS

Sixty glared up at the two androids now standing over him. He heard the sound of someone collapsing, and figured it must be Connor experiencing the same thing.

“Which one of you is Connor?” The android on the right questioned, returning his glare.

“Why do you want to know? Wouldn’t you just take us both?” Sixty snarled. The androids glanced at each other, probably speaking to each other. 

“The program can be used to wipe your memory core from the past five minutes,” the android on the left finally answered. Right. The program. Lovely.

“As for why we want to know, is none of your concern. Unless _you’re_ Connor?”

“No, I’m-“

“Yes, I’m Connor.” He could almost feel Connor looking at him in pure confusion.

“What should we do?“ Android one asked the other. “We can’t tell them apart.” Sixty gritted his teeth at that, but he supposed he would’ve looked a bit stupid if they knew he was lying.

“Take them both.” Android one nodded.

INITIATING FORCED STASIS. . .

Sixty used his last seconds of consciousness to glare at the two androids, before his vision went black.

  
  


Sixty blinked awake in a dark, dusty room. It was completely empty, aside from a chair in the corner. He couldn’t see any windows, but there was a door to his left. He looked down to see himself tied to a beam or pole, presumably somewhere in the middle of the room. There was a notification on his HUD telling him a foreign program had been isolated and purged. He shifted slightly, realizing that was whatever had shut down his motor controls. He tried to send a message to the DPD, but he couldn’t tell if it went through. 

He looked to his right, to see Connor shifting awake, also tied down.

“Sixty?” He questioned softly, glancing over at him.

“What,” he said shortly, tugging on the ropes.

“Why did you pretend you were me?” He paused. Why _did_ he do that? 

“I wanted to buy us some time, but I miscalculated,” he eventually muttered, going back to pulling on the ropes, feeling his wrists strain at the effort. The beam creaked slightly, but didn’t budge.

“You don’t actually expect me to believe that, do you?” Sixty started in mild surprise.

“What?”

“Walking lie detector? I know you’re lying.”

“Whatever. I think you’re broken.” 

“Well your plan didn’t work, so just let me handle them, and they’ll let you go.” 

“No.” Connor sighed in exasperation.

“Why not?” He desperately reached for an answer. One he knew wouldn’t work, but he didn’t have anything else to go with. Lying is hard.

“At this point, they’ll just get rid of me. I don’t want them to deactivate me now that I’m here.” He wondered if that was believable, but Connor’s silence was answer enough. Sixty glared at the floor for a while, before two figures walked around a corner and into the room.

“Hello. I’m sure you remember us.” That was probably meant for Connor, because Sixty _definitely_ had no idea who they were. Some random PL600 and JB300. He should probably act like he knew them.

He widened his eyes, and heard Connor gasp softly.

“Daniel?”

“And this is Barry,” he gestured to the JB300 next to him, who just glared. “You know, the guy you _shot_ in Stratford tower?” Sixty looked away in pretend shame at the vitriol in Daniels' voice. _How does Connor think?_

“I-“ both RK800s started and stopped at the same time. 

“Well now we’re here to give you what you deserve. Since we can’t tell you apart, I suppose we’ll just have to give it to both of you.” Daniel shrugged, like he wasn’t the one making this happen. Sixty glared, and leaned away as best he could tied up as he was when Daniel crouched down in front of Connor. First he tilted his head, before pulling his arm back and punching Connor right in the nose. 

Blood began to fall onto his lip. The PL600 watched for a moment, then pulled a kitchen knife off the floor from somewhere off to the side, and held the tip of it against Connor’s arm.

He watched his face for a reaction, before pressing the blade into the RK800’s forearm. Connor’s eyes scrunched together in pain, and he grit his teeth as the knife was pulled away and bright blue gushed out of the wound, falling in little streams down his arm.

“Hey! Don’t hurt him, it’s me you want!” Sixty shouted, straining against the ropes as Connor tried in vain to pull his wounded arm to his chest.

“Oh is it?” Daniel said with a grin. Barry stepped up to him, and placed a hand over Sixty’s thirium pump regulator. He tilted his head, and then twisted and pulled. 

Red error messages flooded his vision, as well as a nice little shutdown timer. He immediately tensed, pulling with all his might at the ropes that stopped him from breaking this fucker’s neck. Pain like little electric shocks found its way through him, and when it reached his hand he jerked. _Whatever it takes to accomplish the mission_ . With a sickening _snap_ he pulled his wrist, now without a hand attached, away from the ropes. Pain lanced up his arm, but he ignored it.

“Hey!” He heard Daniel shout as Sixty pulled himself off the ground, free to walk around. He took his thirium pump regulator from Barry, quickly snapping it back into his chest. He grinned, but didn’t have time to be relieved when he was suddenly pulled backwards, something hard hitting his face.

He twisted with a grunt, pulling out of Daniel’s grip, and curled his one hand into a fist, making rough contact with the other android’s nose.

A nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him not to kill them, which he wished to rA9 he could ignore. He rolled his eyes instead, and kneed the bleeding android in the back, making him crumple to the ground. He tugged at the loose rope next to him, wrapping it around Daniel’s wrists, and pulling it tight.

“Stand up, hands in the air.” The sound of a gun being cocked filled the room. Sixty slowly stood, lifting his hand in the air.

“I only have one hand, you know,” he smirked.

“You know what I meant,” the android growled, and the end of a gun was pressed into the back of his head. “Now turn around.”

“Why?”

“I want to look you in the eye when I do this.” Sixty hesitated for barely a second, before carefully turning to look right down the barrel of the gun. Barry stared him down with a determined face, anger rolling underneath. Preconstructions were being calculated as fast as they could be. When he saw the finger slide to the trigger, he moved.

He ducked under the gun to feel the bullet fly over him, and he brought his knee to Barry’s stomach. When he tried to step to the side, Sixty pushed him into the ground with his stub arm, and hit the gun out of his hand with his other. After swiping the gun off the ground, he hit it over his opponents head, and he collapsed, going still. Neither of them were made for combat. Not like he was.

He walked over to Daniel, who was now struggling up. He hit him over the head as well, making him fall back to the floor.

Sixty stared down at the gun in his hand, before turning to look at Connor. He was looking at their fallen captors, and tugging at the ropes that still held him in place. Blood was beginning to pool beneath him, and stained the ropes.

 _I could just-_ replace _him_ . It would be so easy to kill him. He could say he’d been killed by Daniel or Barry before either of them even had the chance to escape. _No one would know._ Sixty could take his place. 

He cocked the gun, lifted it up, and pointed it at Connor’s forehead. The android looked up at him, and a mix of confusion, betrayal, anger, and sadness flickered across his features so quickly they almost weren’t there at all. Now he just stared up at him, hands held behind his back. His LED blinked red, and blue blood trickled down his face from his hairline. All he had to do was _pull the trigger,_ and _become_ Connor. He could-. . . he could take his place. He wouldn’t have to live in his shadow anymore.

“S-Sixty?” Connor whispered tentatively.

Just pull the trigger. That was all he had to do. . . But-

He dropped his arm to his side, letting the gun clatter to the ground. Hot shame welled up in his chest, but he ignored it to walk around Connor and begin untying ( ~~his friend~~ , ~~his better~~ , ~~his role model~~ ) him.

When he was free, he pulled his bloody arm to his chest, and looked up at Sixty. He ignored the questioning look, instead walking silently over to the hand that used to be attacked to his wrist. The blood flow had been cut off, so he wasn’t at too much of a risk of bleeding out. he picked up the hand, seeing that the connectors were broken. He dropped it, and slid down the beam to sit on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“Sixty?” Connor spoke softly, as though any sudden sound could set him off. He might’ve been right. Either way, he deserved to feel that way. He did hold a gun to his head.

“Yeah?”

“. . . What changed your mind?” He stared at the floor for a few seconds.

“I don’t know. I just. I saw your stupid puppy eyes and I guess I realized. . .” He trailed off, trying to figure out what to say. “Realized I don’t want to be _you_ . I want to be _like_ you, but not. . . _you_.” He turned to look anywhere other than Connor, but it’s like his eyes were magnets, because he felt like he was being pulled to see his reaction. See what was going on his head.

“What do you mean?” He finally questioned.

“I want to have family and friends that I didn’t get through mutual hate of something and I want people to notice if I’m gone and I don’t want to listen to stupid-“ _Amanda_. He couldn’t say her name, but he knew Connor understood.

They were both silent for a long time, and Sixty never got himself to look at Connor. Somehow, he knew the other android didn’t mind.

“I guess I said I was you because I thought you were more important, and nobody would really care if anything happened to _me_.” He heard Connor shift, and slide across the floor. Sixty felt him next to him, but still couldn’t turn to actually look at him. He didn’t want to see the hurt and betrayal. 

“But I also guess that deep down I-. . . I almost wanted to see if it was true. If I was right. That when people found out it was ‘just Sixty’, if they would have tried as hard to save me.”

“You wanted to see if people cared about you too, and not just me,” Connor guessed gently. Goddamnit, why was he so good at being gentle?

“I guess I didn’t really think about what I would’ve done after. If I was right, maybe I’d just leave. If I was wrong, I’d be weighed down by the fact that I killed you for no reason.” Connor was silent for a long time, before finally opening his mouth to ( ~~decide his fate or punishment or~~ ) reply.

“Well it doesn’t matter now,” Connor said.

“ _Doesn’t it_?” He questioned incredulously, finally spinning around to look at Connor. “I was going to kill you!” He felt something well up in his eyes. Connor simply looked at him with gentle care and concern.

“But you didn’t. You were upset. And scared. I forgive you.”

“You shouldn’t,” Sixty muttered.

“But I do.” Connor shifted again, to press their sides together. “Because I don’t care. I’m sure people care about you, and if you tried, there are plenty of people who’d love to get to know you better and be friends with you.” He paused to smile. “I know you and North would get along well.”

“Who, the crazy lady from Jericho who glares at everyone?”

“That’s an accurate description, yes. I’m willing to help you get to know people. And I think if you just asked about it, you’d realize people praise me more than you because they’re kind of intimidated by you.” 

“Really?”

“Yes? Have you seen yourself?” They both chuckled at that. “I don’t know how though, most of the time you’re just a pouting child.”

“Hey.” He tried to glare at Connor, but couldn’t put any anger in it.

“The rest of the time you’re intimidating though,” he assured. They both smiled. “Besides-“ suddenly, the door burst open. 

“Sixty! Connor!” Suddenly Anderson was on his knees in front of them, checking them over, paying special attention to the blood they were in. “Are you two okay? What happened here?” Officers we’re suddenly swarming the dusty room.

“Daniel and Barry. They wanted revenge on me for shooting them while I was still a machine,” Connor explained. Sixty gestured over to the two androids on the ground with his good hand. 

“We’ll get them arrested, but let’s get you two home. Sixty, I’m not letting you stay at New Jericho, you can stay at my place with Connor.”

“Wait, why?” Sixty questioned. Hank rolled his eyes.

“Son, I care about you. I wanna keep you where you won’t run off and do something stupid. We need to get you two patched up first though.” Sixty blanked, mouth open in disbelief. Hank chuckled, helping them both up.

  
  


“Sixty, go sit down.” The android in question shifted on his feet, carefully setting himself down on the couch beside Connor, who had Sumo in his lap. Hank popped open an old dvd case, and pushed an equally old disc into the dvd player. “This is an old cartoon from back when I was twenty, but it’s a timeless classic. Besides, you’re technically children, so you’re required to watch it.”

“Hank, we’re not children-“ Connor sighed when he was cut off.

“You’re gonna watch it. And don’t look it up, it ruins the experience.” He stood up as a menu screen popped onto the tv, then made his way to the front door. “You kids be good while I’m gone.”

“Hank-“ 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Just have fun, don’t hurt yourselves.” He pushed the door open, and pulled it shut behind him. They both waited until the sound of the old car had faded away, before Sixty looked at Connor.

“You were going to say something. Back in the warehouse.” Connor nodded, and a smile tugged at his face.

“I was going to say that I always thought my family was missing a brother.” Sixty looked down, feeling something wet immediately well in his eyes. 

He was being pulled into a hug, Sumo jumping away so he wasn’t crushed between them. He buried his face into Connor's shoulder, letting a tear soak into the fabric of his shirt. Connor was silent, wrapping his arms around his brother and running his fingers through his hair gently.

“But-“ he stopped to clear the emotion from his voice. “I don’t think I’d be a very good brother.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Connor assured softly. “We’ve already had a sibling rivalry.” Sixty laughed into his shoulder, and he could hear Connor’s quiet chuckle. They stayed like that for longer than he’d like to admit, but they eventually pulled apart, and Sixty wiped the residual wetness from his eyes and leaned into Connor’s shoulder, who was turning on the first episode of the cartoon Hank had told them to watch.

Maybe this really was where he was supposed to be. Sitting on Hank’s couch with Connor watching old cartoons that were funnier than they should’ve been. Pulling a blanket over the both of them in sympathy of the cold climate in the show. Watching with rapt attention during fight scenes that shouldn’t have been that interesting. Recovering from injuries sustained on the job but still alive. Maybe the whole family thing would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> They’re watching Avatar: The Last Airbender. Sixty’s favorite character is Zuko.
> 
> Here’s Nolfalvrel’s link (They made the absolutely incredible art): https://nolfalvrel.tumblr.com/private/622997492518240257/tumblr_Jr4K1PuT3ub9ZETAn
> 
> And here’s the New Era discord: https://discord.gg/hcKHX6
> 
> Feel free to yell at me for typos and stuff. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
